


Of Hagrid and Fluffy

by Bacner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, ROWLING J.K. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Cerberus - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Hagrid - Freeform, Hogwarts, Tartarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A crossover drabble regarding Hagrid, Fluffy, and their superiors.





	Of Hagrid and Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).

> All characters belong to their respective owners.

…The weather was more than slightly cool, and there was a distinct drizzle falling from down the overcast skies – in short, a typical autumnal weather. Rubeus Hagrid looked at the eyes of the other two people sitting before him and shivered from completely different reasons.

“Rubeus,” Albus Dumbledore said in his typical mild manner, (but Hagrid was old and experienced enough as not to be fooled). “Lord Hades and I aren’t angry; we just want to know as to how you did bring Cerberus from the Underworld to Hogwarts to guard the Philosopher’s stone?”

“It’s all the fault of You-Know-Who?” Hagrid suggested brightly; judging by the looks that he received in response to this statement, the deflection was not working.

“Fine,” he admitted reluctantly. “It all went down like this…”

_TBC?_


End file.
